New Confusion
by celticas
Summary: Jack thought that he had seen the last of her so many years ago, now she is back in his liffe and he can't do a thing to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SG-1 or "I shouls have never let you go" By Bardot.

A/N: okay so not many people will know this song but that's okay you can read fic and song or just fic it works either way.

_Seems we played a game, but lost along the way,  
Somewhere we went wrong, I didn't have a clue._

Jack stood at the bedroom door and watched her pack. It was the hardest think that he had ever done. Just letting her walk out. After all they had been through, the death and destruction and then pulling it all back together. He was now letting her walk out of his life for good.

_Should've never let you go, baby don't you know,  
It was all in my mind, was I such a fool.  
To let you get away and now everyday,  
There's nothing to defend._

"Please can't we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about, just let me go and we will both be a lot happier." 

_My head was in the clouds and when I look around,_

_I won't give up - till you come back again._

"We can work this out!"

"Good bye enjoy the rest of your life."

_If I could turn back time, I never would've thought,  
That I could lose you boy but now I know,_

_I should've never let you go._

_.  
_

-Flashback-

Jack stood at the alter looking at his wife and made her promise that what ever happened in the coming years that she would always stand by him.

She made him promise in return that he would always be there to talk when something was wrong.

-End Flashback-

Neither of then kept their promise.

_If I could have one wish, I'll be the first to tell you,  
This is never what I wanted, no, I should've never let you go.  
_

From the moment they had met they had loved each other. Jack always had done his best by her and her by him but it was hard with both juggling jobs and other responsibilities.__

I was confident, thought you were content,  
How did we go wrong and now what can I do?  
Should've never let you go, baby don't you know,

After the first few years they just floated apart. They did not talk or even look at each other the same way any more. What had happened to the love-sick couple they had been?

_  
_ _My tears are on the inside, how can it be true.__  
I let you get away, and now everyday,  
There's nothing to defend.  
My head was in the clouds and when I look around,  
I won't give up - till you come back again._

One year later. 

One night Jack sat on his roof and looked at the stars through his small telescope, which was his want to do when he needed space and time to think about anything.

He heard a nock on the front door but ignored it. He did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. Voices and then someone on his ladder.

Next thing Jack knew he was standing in the first elevator of the Stargate Command. Then making smart comments to Samuels and then standing in front of General Hammond the new Commander of the SGC. Being told by the large man from Texas that he was being recalled to active duty.

Soon he was standing in the briefing room in dress blues talking to a large group of men all in dress blues as well.

"Captain Carter should be arriving any minute."

"Carter?"

"Sam Carter, is being assigned to this mission."

"I would prefer to put together my own team Sir."

"Not on this mission sorry. Carter is our top expert on the Stargate."

"Where is he transferring from?"

"She is transferring from the Pentagon."

As the tall blonde Captain/Doctor walked in to the room only one though crossed Jacks mind.

Oh, no not her, any one but her!!!!

A/N: Okay well what do you think? Do you like?

Please review next chapter up when I feel like writing or get lots of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So chappie two! I don't own "Ten things I hate about you" from Ten things I hate about you

Sam grabbed the last few articles of her clothing from her chest of draws and threw them into the full suitcase.

I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.

Her thoughts went back to the happy times, when they had first got married. She made her way into the ensuit bathroom without looking at the man in the door way.

I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare.

Continuing to ignore the slightly distraught looking man Sam made her way back into the bedroom and threw the last of her meager belongings into the suitcase and shutting it she left the house for what she sincerely hoped would be the last time.

I hate your big dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind.

Unfortunately he followed her outside as she threw the suitcases into her car. He made no move to help her and she didn't ask.

I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.

He was talking, asking her not to leave, pleading even. Telling her it would all be alright, they just had to work threw it.

I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie.

His words held some truth in them but her heart had closed off to the world and not even he would be able to open it back up.

I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.

No feelings fogged her mind and nothing was tying her to the white family house behind her anymore.

I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call.

One Year later.

Captain Samantha Carter stood nervously outside the briefing room door. His voice echoed in the empty hallway.

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,

As she entered she heard him asking where she was transferring from.

not even close

The look in his eyes as she made herself known was that of a man lost, of a man who had been thrown back into the sea after someone had rescued them.

not even a little bit

They held a look of betrayal.

not even at all

And so there they were again, CO and 2IC, bantering with the sexual tension already building up.

Sam had forgiven him and the last year with out him had been hell for her, she had thrown herself into her work, to headstrong to return and try to salvage their ruined marriage.

A.N: Sooooo sorry that this took so long. Hope that you enjoyed this. Next chapter is the first mission and their views on why the marriage didn't work out. R&R.


End file.
